hoto in a litreture club (Abridged)
by siramay
Summary: after new of his brother moving far away hoto realizes how lonely he Is but when siramay offers this anti social anger wolf a chance to travel to the ddlc dimension (with no context on whats it about) how will hoto survive, will hoto find it in his heart to care and not see these girls as lying escorts, just monika? find out in hoto in a literature club! (T cause ddlc)
1. chapter 1, song 1:keep it gay

(a/n: I think I forgot to mention but this story will be mostly told trough songs from people I do not own these songs (obviously) so...enjoy)

 _ **Narrator siramay: so as I was saying Dan has made his new universe with his evil master plan for power but is having trouble gaining that power but he has recently heard news of a powerful dragon creator who has helped other evil creators gain mass power and Dan gets the evil plan to manipulate siramay with his dimension to have him under his hand by asking siramay to play the role of the protagonist in his story but ...things go not how he expected in our first song**_

 _ **Keep it gay (from producers)**_

/Jkef5XjX5Oc

[DAN, spoken]  
Listen, siramay, did you get a chance yet to read doki doki?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Read it? I consumed it. I for one, for instance never realized that the NEET... Not in Education, Employment, or Training

[DAN, spoken]  
Yeah. How about that? Then you'll do it?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Do it? OF COURSE NOT!

(Sung)  
The worlds are so obsessed  
With story's so depressed  
It's hard to sell a ticket in a place  
Story's should be more pretty  
Story's should be more witty  
Story's should be more...  
What's the word?

[DAN, murmurs sarcastically]  
….gay?

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
EXACTLY!...in the best possible way of course

(Sung)  
No matter what you do on the stage  
Keep it light, keep it bright, keep it gay  
Whether it's murder, mayhem or rage  
Don't complain, it's a pain, keep it gay

[FOX]  
People want laughter when they see a show  
The last thing they're after is a litany of woe

[BOTH]  
A happy ending will pep up your play

[SIRAMAY]  
Oedipus won't bomb

[FOX]  
If he winds up with mom!

[SIRAMAY]  
Keep it gay

[EMOTO]  
Keep it gay

[BOTH]  
Keep it gay

[DAN, spoken]  
Couldn't agree with you more. And you have our blessings, Siramay, so that when you play ddlc you can be just as (ugh) "gay" as anyone could possibly want. So come on, do it for us, please!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
No, I'm sorry, Dan, but it's simply not my cup of tea. But still, fair is fair. Perhaps I should ask my production team what they think. This is my right brain, Emoto

[Emoto enters]

[EMOTO]  
Keep it glad  
Keep it mad  
Keep it gay

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
And here's my left brain, Calcule

[Calcule enters.]

[CALCULE]  
Hello!  
Keep it happy  
Keep it snappy  
Keep it gay

[EMOTO, CALCULE]  
We're clever, creative  
It's our job to see  
That everything's perfect  
For Mr. Drakos

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Next, Soulbound, my inner self

{Soulbound, dances into the room.}

[SOULBOUND]  
Hi there!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
And ah, finally... last, and least, my guilty pleasure…. GP for short

[Finally, GP.]

[GP]  
Keep it gay  
Keep it gay  
Keep it gay

[Monika pulls Dan aside.]

[MONIKA, spoken]  
I don't think you're getting to them. What should we do now, Dan?

[DAN, spoken]  
Watch this: Siramay, listen. I think that ddlc would be a marvelous opportunity for you. I mean up to now, you've always been associated with ….strange…. musical parody's

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Oh, you're wrong. I've always felt at home with my silly entertainments. Dopey show wolves in weird roles. Two, three, kick, turn! Turn, turn, kick, turn!

[FOX, spoken]  
Oh, Siramay

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Oh, it's enough to make you heave. Nonetheless, I'm sorry, Dan. I just couldn't do ddlc

[DAN, spoken]  
Why not? Think of the prestige

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
No!

[DAN, spoken]  
Think of the respect!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
No, no, no!

[DAN, spoken]  
Think of... the shipping!

[ALL THE BRAINS]  
Shipping! Shipping! Shipping! Shipping! Shipping!

[SIRAMAY]  
Ngaaaaaahhhhh!

[DAN, spoken]  
What's the matter?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Is he all right?

[FOX, spoken]  
He's having a stroke...

[DAN, spoken]  
What?!

[EMOTO, spoken]  
...Of genius!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
I see it! I see it! Hear, the chance to do something important again!

[FOX]  
Siramay Drakos presents history!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Of course, that whole second act has to be Edit-dede. Psychological horror? EXCUSE ME?! It's too downbeat!

[EMOTO]  
Siramay Drakos presents history!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
But maybe.(is thinking of hoto)... ooh, it's a wild idea, but it just might work...

(Sung)  
I see a line of anime girls  
Dressed as heartless, each one a gem  
With black suits and swords on their quards  
It's risque, dare I say, CREATOR LAND!

[OTHERS, spoken]  
Love it!

[SIRAMAY]  
I see heartless soldiers dancing through japan  
Played by chorus boys in nonexistent pants  
And wait, there's more! SHE GETS THE BOY!  
And the dances they do will be daring and new  
TURN, TURN, KICK, TURN, TURN, TURN, KICK, TURN  
ONE, TWO, THREE, KICK, TURN!  
KEEP IT SASSY  
KEEP IT CLASSY  
KEEP IT... HA HA HA!

[DAN, spoken]  
That is brilliant! Brilliant! Siramay, I speak for my dimension and myself when I say that you are the only man in the world who can do justice to ddlc. Will you do it, please?

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Please!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
Wait a minute! This is a very big decision! It might affect the course of my entire life! I shall have to think about it... I'll do it!

(Sung)  
I'll do it!  
Sabu, champagne!

[PRODUCTION TEAM]  
If at the end you want them to cheer  
Keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay  
Whether it's Hamlet, Othello or Lear  
Keep it gay, keep it gay, keep it gay

[EMOTO]  
Comedies joyous, a constant delight  
Dramas annoy us...

[SIRAMAY, EMOTO]  
...and ruin our night

[PRODUCTION TEAM]  
So keep your murderers and 4th brakers at bay

[SIRAMAY]  
I'll sign

[CALCULE]  
Sign

[EMOTO]  
Sign

[SOULBOUND]  
Sign

[EMOTO]  
Sign

[GP]  
Sign

[DAN & MONIKA]  
Sign!

[SIRAMAY, spoken]  
 ***with smug face***  
Hoto stone…

[DAN]  
Wait what?

[ALL]  
Keep it gay!


	2. chapter 2, song 2: the other side

_**Narrator siramay: Dan made a deal with me if I finished I could have 50% control of the ddlc universe**_  
 _ **or...maybe I should say I tricked Dan into making my creation hoto the protagonist instead CAUSE I HAVE A WIFE I CANT GO FLIRTING WITH ANIME GIRLS and how I see it if everything goes right greatness for hoto I just need to set all the pieces in the right place...and also convince hoto to do it...not spoiling him of course...that's gonna be hard**_  
 _ **So I go to hoto who is being upset in their new big house and I ask them upfront**_

Siramay: STAR IN A DATEING SIM

Hoto: WHAT- I- NO! look I don't know how you could expect me a extremely anti-social heartless-wolf to go into a dimension with fake girls fake flirting with me but THAT is just not what I do for Pete snake when someone did that now I killed them

Siramay: yes but hoto please I wouldn't choose you if I didn't think it wasn't meant for you besides there's-! ...something special about it...look I can't tell you right now but I assure you this is your destiny but if I can't convince you with words maybe I could convince you with song

 ** _in the song the other side (from the greatest showmen)_**

/Wk008ADh4iY

[Siramay]  
Right here, right now  
I put the offer out  
I don't want to chase you down  
I know you see it  
You run with me  
And I can cut you free  
Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in  
So trade that typical for something colorful  
And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
Or you can risk it all and see  
Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
Cause I got what you need  
So come with me and take the ride  
It'll take you to the other side  
Cause you can do like you do  
Or you can do like me  
Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
Oh, man! Suddenly you're free to fly  
It'll take you to the other side

[Hoto]  
Okay, my friend, you want to cut me in  
Well I hate to tell you, but it just won't happen  
So thanks, but no  
I think I'm good to go  
Cause I quite enjoy the life you say I'm trapped in  
Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
You're onto something, really it's something  
But I live among the swells, and we don't date human girls  
I'll have to leave that up to you  
Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play  
Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
I don't need to see the other side  
So go and do like you do  
I'm good to do like me  
Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
Oh, man! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
I don't need to see the other side

[Siramay]  
Now is this really how you like to spend your days?  
Murder, misery, and parties and plays

[Hoto]  
If I were mixed up with you, I'd be the talk of the town  
Disgraced and disowned, another one of the clowns

[Siramay]  
But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll  
Wake you up and cure your aching  
Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
But I guess I'll leave that up to you

[Hoto]

Well it's intriguing, but to go would cost me greatly  
So what percentage of the world would I be taking?

[Siramay]  
Fair enough, you'd want a piece of all the action  
I'd give you seven, we could shake and make it happen

[Hoto]  
I wasn't born this morning, eighteen would be just fine

[Siramay]  
Why not just go ahead and ask for nickels on the dime

[Hoto]  
Fifteen

[Siramay]  
I'd do eight

[Hoto]  
Twelve

[Siramay]  
Maybe nine

[Hoto]  
Ten

*shakes hand*

[Chorus: Both]  
Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play  
Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
To the other side  
So if you do like I do  
So if you do like me  
Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
We're going to the other side  
So if you do like I do  
(To the other side)  
So if you do like me  
(We're going to the other side)  
Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
We're going to the other side


	3. chapter 3, song 3: upgrade

_**And so with a deal of 10% of the universe hoto excepted...and oh boy does hoto not enjoy this**_  
 _ **and while he goes to that dimension maki has set up a giant tv so he and others could watch his adventures hoto is now in the ddlc dimension there's a giant tv in a room where maki (and others) can watch him siramay watching hoto to make sure everything goes ok and not much happens in act 1  
but here are some memorable quotes from hoto**_

Hoto: WHO ARE YOU I DONT HAVE A LONG TIME FEMALE FREIND  
I just want you all to know...I hate you all equally  
 ***Hisses at girls***  
Mangoose... (Siramay: you mean manga?) Mangoose...  
Piano! ...uhh nice...  
I can't flirt with all of them? Oh I guess I'll hate her less since she won't forcefully love me  
 ***at one of the girls*** don't touch me don't touch me! DONT TOUCH ME!  
Ooooooohhhhhh! I JUST WANT TO HIT HER WITH A BAT AND YELL STOP BEING DEPRESED  
Hoto: don't you think that maybe you've always seen her so sad because... THAT'S JUST HOW SHE IS WHEN SHE'S AROUND YOU! (oooohhhhhhh!)

 _ **(A combination of bad social skills taking love seriously and a belief that none of these girls really love him equal all this dialogue)  
** **Now...so during the first weekend Dan confronts Monika and convinces her, in a way to earn hoto to delete and hang sayori**_  
 _ **In the song: upgrade (from be more chill)**_

/Y_qiMcu_pe4

[DAN]  
Being here  
With you right now  
I'll tenderly guide you

[DAN & (MONIKA)]  
Just take me inside you  
Forever  
Your life was so pitiful before  
Now it's time to go all the way  
And more  
You gotta' get an upgrade (Upgrade)  
Upgrade  
You gotta' get an upgrade (Upgrade)  
Upgrade  
Don't worry about the guilt you feel  
Just take a breath  
And seal the deal  
Man!  
Gotta' get an upgrade  
You gotta' get an upgrade

[HOTO]  
No way! I am not flirting with this girl!

[SIRAMAY]  
But you have to we need to progress the story!

[HOTO]  
Then why don't you do cause I can't!

[SIRAMAY]  
Well I can't do that  
but I can do this! so follow my lead  
(Insert doki girl here) (And hoto mirror Siramay's movements)  
Do you wanna come over  
To my place tonight?  
We'll get all sporty  
And play cricket  
Or get a forty  
And just kick it  
My parents won't be home  
So it's alright  
They laundered money  
Now they're on the run

[HOTO, spoken]  
Wait- why did you say that! that's not even true!

[SIRAMAY & (HOTO)]  
Just needed a excuse for the house to be empty  
and, that's one  
Oh yeah, yeah  
Never hung with a girl like you before  
I don't know if you know it  
But I am sure  
That, for me, you are an upgrade (Upgrade)  
Upgrade  
Let's be each other's  
Upgrade (Oh wow)  
Upgrade

[HOTO]  
Well I'll admit I'm flattered  
This is new  
Still, I'm not sure  
This is what I should do

[SIRAMAY]  
You gotta' take the upgrade

[BOTH]  
Gotta' take the upgrade

[DAN]  
C-c-c c'mon  
Monika, can't you see  
We got a plan  
Now be a villain  
You start with sayori  
And then, progress  
And we assess  
And soon, success  
Will intervene  
By which, I mean...  
Hoto

[MONIKA]  
Hoto

[BOTH]  
Hoto (Hoto)

[ENSEMBLE]  
Hoto, Hoto

[MONIKA]  
Sayori?  
I thought you were with hoto

[SAYORI]  
Monika help  
I feel like somethings wrong with me like someone's dragging me down

[DAN]  
You just need to edit the files...  
I or maybe I should say you have been tampering the files to make her more…..undesirable  
But maybe YOU should take more extreme measures

[MONIKA]  
Wait, what?

[DAN]  
She's the one who's making this so difficult  
But...if she were gone…things might be...easier?

[SAYORI]  
Seriously, what's up with you?  
You've been acting shady ever since- since...  
Oh no-  
MONIKA THIS IS BAD!  
MONIKA! Are you listening to me!?

[MONIKA]  
I already know what it's like to...  
Be the loner  
I should find out what it's like to...  
Not be the loner  
I don't wanna' be special  
I just wanna  
World with him and me  
Should I take the upgrade?

[DAN, ENSEMBLE & (MONIKA)]  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade, upgrade (Should I take the upgrade?)  
Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now  
Now, now, now, now, now, now, now, now

[MONIKA]  
And I wasn't sure before  
But now I wanna' go all the way  
And more  
So gimme that  
Upgrade (upgrade, upgrade)  
Gimme that

[MONIKA & ENSEMBLE]  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade

*takes dans powers*

Tried to be genuine and true  
But now it's time for something new  
So gimme that  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade  
Gimme that  
Upgrade, upgrade, upgrade  
Maybe it doesn't matter how  
I'm getting the upgrade right now!

[SAYORI, spoken]  
Monika, are you listening?!

[MONIKA, spoken]  
Delete  
*ominous noises*

[DAN, spoken]  
Now,  
Let's get to work

[ENSEMBLE]  
Ah, ah, ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!


	4. chapter 4, song 4: i feel pretty

_**SO MORNING OF THE FESTIVAL and hoto for once is in a good mood so siramay convinces him to sing a song about his good mood  
in the song  
**_ _ **I feel pretty (from west side story)**_

SIRAMAY  
The day of the festival!

HOTO  
I donno why…but I'm in a good mood  
Like I'm starting to accept all this  
I honestly feel grate

SIRAMAY  
I guess you can say you feel…pretty?

HOTO

*nods* yeah I do

SIRAMAY  
BACKGROUND MUSIC DO YOUR THING!

*INSERT THE BACKGROUND MUSIC*

/dmdG0O5VkTQ

HOTO  
I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any wolf who isn't me tonight.  
I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe none of this is real.  
See the pretty wolf in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive wolf be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty sword,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,

For I'm loved  
I'm a pretty wonderful wolf!

DOU  
Ugh hoto's being weird

NAITO  
Of course he's in a good mood

RAISU  
Whelp guess we have to be his background singers

HEARTLESS  
Have you met my good friend Hoto,  
The craziest wolf on the block?  
You'll know him the minute you see him,  
He's the one who is in an advanced state of shock.  
He not even in love.  
He not even in Spain.  
He'll never have love,  
He'll just be insane!  
It must be the heat  
Or some rare disease,  
Or too much to eat  
Or maybe _*his fleas*_  
Keep away from him,  
Gibirish!  
This is not the  
Hoto we know!  
Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
AND OUT OF HIS MIND!  
 ***One brakes 4th wall***  
HEY HOTO SPEECH

HOTO  
 ***does why not pose***

I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty  
That the city should give me its key.  
A committee  
Should be organized to honor me.

HEARTLESS  
La la la la . . .

HOTO  
I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,

And so pretty,  
The club president can just resign!

HEARTLESS  
La la la la . . .

HOTO  
See the pretty wolf in that mirror there:

HEARTLESS  
What mirror where?

HOTO  
Who can that attractive wolf be?

HEARTLESS  
Which? What? Where? Whom?

HOTO  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty sword,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

HEARTLESS  
Such a pretty me!

ALL  
I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm am  
A pretty wonderful wolf!


	5. chapter 5, song 5: poor sayori's dead

_**But when he gets there and hears Monika's cryptic talk he's convinced to go back to sayori where he finds her dead**_

Hoto: hu-

Siramay: EVERYTHING GOES WRONG!

 _ **So With are good old sayori hanging  
**_ _ **Hoto feels bad and siramay gives her a proper commemorating in the song  
**_ _ **Poor Sayori's dead (poor jud is dead from Oklahoma)**_

/9ZxQlIw4SCk

[Siramay]  
Poor Sayori's dead  
Poor Say-or-e's is dead  
All gather round her coffin now and cry  
She had a heart of gold  
And she wasn't very old  
Oh why did such a feller have to die?  
Poor Sayori's dead  
Poor Say-or-e's is dead  
She's looking' well not-very-peaceful and serene ([Hoto] and serene)  
She's all laid out to rest  
With her head in a noose-et  
Her fingernails have never been so bloody

[Spoken]

Then the preacher (who is also me) get up and I'd say  
"Folks, we are gathered here to mourn and groan over our friend Sayori cristo  
Who hung herself up by a rope in her own house"  
And then there'd be weepin' an' wailing' - from some of those women -

*a clone of siramay appears and starts weeping*

WHHHHHHYYYYYYY  
Then I say, "Sayori was the most misunderstood gal in this territory  
People used to think she was an idiot and stupid and-uh-uh bubbly idiot

[Hoto gives him a get on with it look]

BUT!

[Sung]  
The folks that really knowed her  
Knowed that beneath them messy hair and unkempt shirt...  
There beat a heart as big as all outdoors ([Hoto] as big as all outdoors)  
Sayori loved her fellow gals ([Hoto] she loved her fellow gals)

[Spoken]  
She loved the birds of the forest  
And the beasts of the fields  
She loved the mice and the vermin in the barn  
And SHE TREATED THE RATS LIKE EQUALS! (Which was fair)  
She loved all the little children  
She loved everyone!  
But…. she never let on about her depression  
So nobody ever knowed it

[Sung]  
Poor Sayori's dead  
Poor Say-or-e's is dead  
Her friends are weepin' wail for miles around ([Hoto] miles around)  
The daisies in the dell  
Will give out a different smell  
Because poor Sayori's underneath the ground

[Hoto]  
Poor Sayori's dead…  
A candle lights her head…  
She's laying' in a coffin made of wood ([Siramay] wood)  
And folks are feeling' sad…  
'Cuz they used to treat her bad…  
And now they know their friend has gone for good ([Siramay] good)

[Both]  
Poor Sayori's dead  
A candle lights his head

[Siramay]  
She's looking' oh so purty and so nice  
She looks like she's asleep  
It's a shame that she won't keep  
But its summer and we're running' out a' ice

[Both]  
Poooooor sayoriiiii  
Poooooor sayorrriiiiiii

hoto: so now what?

siramay: now... *as the world resets*

 _ **is the beginning of act 2**_


	6. song 6: a girl hoto kinda be into

A/N: since all you care about this story (despite me being all planed out I have made a decision, once I finish doki rouge I will come back to this and give it more depth) (also beta readers still wanted) but now on with the show!

 _ **And so we begin act 2 followed by more quotes from hoto**_

Hoto: fine but only cause you're my least least favorite  
Wait why is gravity tilting AND AM I SHRINKING  
AAHAHHHHHHH ***is tiny and holding on to someone's foot cause gravity is pushing him to the wall***  
 ***sees sayori hanging pic be on wall*** OH VERY FUNNY WHO EVER DID THIS THATS NOT COOL!  
I - I- I- I ***pointing cause Yuri eye is flying away from here head*  
**

So with the first poem showing the big fight from Natsuki and Yuri happens  
So they are fighting and hoto is freaking out  
Then Monika ask for them to leave which hoto responds with

 ***JUMPSLIDES OUT THE ROOM*** SAAVVVEEE MEEEEEE!

 _ **And he is thankful to not be dragged into that so I siramay tell hoto my suspions on who might be behind this (without spoiling because of the future)  
**_ _ **So I convince him to sing a song to rile Monika up but was what hoto said all lies?  
**_ _ **Lets see in the song  
**_

 _ **A girl hoto kinda be into (a guy id kinda be into from be more chill)**_

/14Bo3NhhVhU

[HOTO]  
Say there's this person you pass in the hall every day  
You've known her for about a grade  
You're used to thinking about her in a certain way  
From the persona that she displayed  
Then something changes, and she changes  
From a girl that you'd never be into  
Into a girl that you'd kinda be into  
From a girl that I'd never be into  
Into a girl that I'd kinda be into  
Is she worth it?  
Monika?  
Is she?

[MONIKA]  
Is he talking about me!

[SALVATO]  
Naahh but hey, don't let me stop you

[HOTO]  
Say there's this person that you never knew that well

[HEARTLESS ENSEMBLE]  
He is totally into you

[HOTO]  
You thought that you had her pegged, but now you can tell  
She's gone from a-

[HOTO & HEARTLESS ENSEMBLE]  
Girl that you'd never be into  
Into a girl that you'd kinda be into  
From a girl that I'd never be into  
Into a girl that I'd kinda be into

[HOTO]  
Is she worth it?  
Monika?

[MAKI & MONIKA]  
Absolutely

[HOTO]  
I don't always relate to other people my age  
Except when I'm read the page  
And there are so many changes that I'm going through  
And why am I telling this to you!... l/_/l  
Heh  
Guess there's a part of me that wants to

I guess a part of me wants, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to talk to you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to sit with you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?  
I guess a part of me likes to hang with you  
I guess a part of me….!

 ***gets interrupted by natsuki walking out crying***

Back to literature club  
I know that it's weird but it's totally true  
The girl that I'd kinda be into

[MONIKA]  
The girl that you'd kind of be into

[HOTO]  
Yeah that

[MONIKA & HOTO]  
Girl that I'd kinda be into

[HOTO]  
Is...  
not you

Hoto: WELL TIME TO GO BACK IN NICE CHAT OK BYE ***runs in***

…well that was useless

 ***then the universe starts shaking***

AH WHATS GOING ON

Siramay: IT'S JUST AS I THOUGH! HOTO I CAN TELL YOU ENTIRELY WHATS GOING ON BUT THINGS ARE ONLY GET WORSE FROM HERE GOOD LUCK!

 _ ***and so things manage to get worse in act two and hoto continues to try to push on***_


	7. song 7: how lucky you are

_**With more scary glitches we witness brake neck natsuki and siramay is scared and crying so he makes hoto sing a goofy song to claim siramay down**_  
 _ **Where hoto also reflects on how awful the situation he is in  
how lucky you are (from sussical the musical  
**_

 ***brake neck and music starts***

/Al9VsvgBJBs

Hoto: AAAHHHHH-...really siramay?

Siramay: I NEED COMFOURT!

Hoto: sigh...When the news is all bad,  
When you're sour and blue,  
When you start to get mad  
You should do what I do-  
 **(*creepy glitch*)**

HEARTLESS  
AAAAAHHH!

HOTO  
Tell yourself  
How lucky you are...  
When your life's going wrong  
When the creators are unkind  
When you're limping along  
And get kicked from behind  
Tell yourself how lucky you are...  
 **(*another creepy glitch*)**

HEARTLESS  
AAAHH!

HOTO  
Why decry a cloudy sky  
An empty purse  
A messed up universe?  
My philosophy is simply  
Things could be worse…  
 **(*a discusting creepy glitch*)**  
AH ... AH... AH-CHOO!

HEARTLESS  
EWWW!

HOTO  
So be happy you're here.  
Think of life as a thrill  
And if worse comes to worse  
(As we all know it will...)  
Thank your lucky star  
You've gotten this far...  
And tell yourself  
How lucky you are!  
How lucky, how lucky you are!

Better?

Siramay: much


	8. the heartless hour (yuri went insane)

_**a/n: you know since this is abridged I can say I plan on adding a chapter between this and the previous though I'm not sure if I should but when I make the full version you'll see if I do**_

 _ **And so we get to the panicle of act 2**_  
 _ **When hoto is left alone with Yuri and she confesses her love for him and hoto says what most people would in this situation**_

Hoto: NO!

 _ **AND THEN SHE STABS HERSELF witch surprises the heartless and so they get heavily invested in the story and go to watch hoto in the monitor room to see what happens next  
**_ So lets see this all lay down in…  
The heartless hour (yuri went insane) ((the smartphone hour (rich set a fire) from be more chill))

 ***at the part where Yuri stabs herself and dies***

Hoto: …..WHAT THE-

 ***music starts as you see a heartless on a phone***

/Al9VsvgBJBs

[RAISU (Round Rice Cake)]  
O-My-G bro! , answer me  
Woah, wait until I tell you what I heard!  
It's too POOED TO TYPE, THIS STUFF IS RIPE  
Call back, I'll yell you every word

[NAITO (Armored Knight)]  
Round Rice Cake calling  
Ugh, Round Rice Cake calling...  
Round Rice Cake calling...  
Hey!

[RAISU]  
Ohmygod- Ohmygod-  
Okay, so!  
At the end of hotos last let's play  
Very end of hotos last let's play  
Did you see Yuri?

[NAITO]  
Oh I saw Yuri

[RAISU]  
So she's behaving hazy like a tweaking junkie  
Flailing crazy like a freaking monkey

[NAITO]  
ugh!  
Humans gotta learn to handle their high  
Shouldn't drink so much for a young gal

[RAISU]  
Right, but, she wasn't drunk

[NAITO]  
The heck you say, Raisu?

[RAISU]  
Yo, SHE WASN'T DRUNK!

[NAITO]  
The heck you say, Raisu?

[RAISU]  
No! Because I heard from maki and brim  
It would be impossible to even have a drop  
Which means that you can't blame the things she did on ALC-E-HAL  
It's just so terrible, I don't want to relive it all  
But do you want me to tell you?

[NAITO]  
Spit it out! Spit it out!

[RAISU]  
You really want me to tell you?

[NAITO]  
Spit it out! SPIT IT OUT!

[RAISU]  
I'll tell you 'cause you are my closest friend!

[NAITO]  
No I'm not

[RAISU]  
Just go with it  
But here's what happened at the lets play's end  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (WHAAAAATTTT)  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (Woah)

I thought I was dreaming  
Every heartless was screaming!  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself  
When Yuri went insane! And she  
Stabbed!  
Herself!

[NAITO]  
O-My-G Dou, answer me  
Look, wait until I tell you what I saw!

[DOU (shadow)]  
Ignore!

[NAITO]  
Hmph! And also space and sadness face  
I'm sorry that I made fun of you for being sad at sayori's death in act one and I promise to never make fun of your sadness again okay?  
Purple Heart, Purple Heart and Purple Heart

[DOU]  
Hey

[NAITO]  
We cool?

[DOU]  
We are

[NAITO]  
Okay, so!  
At the end of hotos last let's play  
Did you see Yuri?

[DOU]  
No, I was still sad about act 1

[NAITO]  
So she's behaving weird and I was frightened  
Cause I feared her state was heightened

[DOU]  
ugh...  
Humans gotta learn to not really smoke a lot  
She shouldn't get so high for a young gal

[BOTH]  
Humans gotta learn to not really smoke a lot  
She shouldn't get so high for a young gal

[NAITO]  
Right, but, she wasn't high!  
So you can't blame the things she did on pot  
It's just so awful, so I'll talk about it a lot!  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (WAAAAAHHHH)  
I thought I was dreaming  
Even hoto was screaming!  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself

 ***transition***

Hey, Everybody! Have you heard?  
Yuri went insane! Now go spread the word!

[NAITO + (ENSEMBLE)]  
Sending a text (Text!)  
Sending a tweet (Tweet!)  
Sending a text (Text!)

[NAITO + RAISU + (ENSEMBLE)]  
Tweet (Tweet!)  
Release the information, step, and repeat!

[DOU + (ENSEMBLE)]  
I'll spread the word! (Woooord!)  
That hots is pecked (pecked?)  
No, I meant pooed  
Did I say 'pecked'?  
Sorry guys, that's just my auto-currect  
(ALWAYS BE AWARE OF AUTO-CARROT!)

[ALL]  
H-O-T-O  
Can't you see?  
Just how much I care about your tragedy  
Change my profile pic to you  
Now I full understand what you're going through  
H-O-T-O  
It's a drag  
I read, she read, they read you're in a horror game!  
H-O-T-O  
Can't you see?  
Just how much I love your tragedy

 ***now a bunch of heartless are going into the monitor room to watch hotos adventures/let's play in the ddlc dimension***

Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!  
Yo! Yo! Yo! Yo!  
Sup! Sup! Sup! Sup!  
PRISE!  
Hey! (Ha!)  
Talk it, text it, pass it, talk it!

(Bickering)

Woaaaaah  
Ready? Okay  
Here we go!  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself! (Woah)  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself!  
It was so terribly gory…  
I got the whole bloody story!  
Yeah, I wasn't quite there  
But I know what happened I swear!

[RAISU + NAITO + DOU]  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself down  
When Yuri went insane! And she levelled the town

[ALL]  
When Yuri went insane! And she fled to libtay  
When Yuri went insane! _'cause we all know she's gay_  
When Yuri went insane! And she melted his head  
When Yuri went insane! And she's totally dead  
When Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself!  
Stabbed her-self! (Woah)  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear?  
Stabbed her-self! (Woah)  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear?  
Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!  
Stabbed her-self! (Woah)  
Did ya hear? Did ya hear?  
That Yuri went insane! And she stabbed her-  
Yuri went insane! And he stabbed her-  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself

[RAISU + NAITO + DOU]  
We saw it all on hotos let's play!

[ALL]  
Yuri went insane! And she stabbed herself!  
Say!

 ***the room is packed with heartless watching hotos let's play***

Maki:…wow._.

Brim: I need to make more snacks!


	9. the accusation of pretty lies

_**so now we are in the midpoint and hoto is stuck with a rotting corps for a weekend with no way around it on the first day siramay helps hoto out by pointing him in the right direction of who caused all of this by showing him that the characters were messed with  
**_ _ **in the song  
**_ _ **the accusation  
(the accusation from the matt dahan's the count of monte cristo musical)  
**_

(Siramay)  
Look I can't tell you what exactly is going on  
But I CAN push you in the right direction

/Pg66FWcjAYs

Yes, say-or-e was depressed.  
But she was tried and true.  
And her state was great,  
I feel like the depression  
Has held its hand too soon.

And

Yes, Yuri was kinda insane  
And she cut herself.  
But her years were cut short,  
Thanks to ill sport.  
I ensure you, SHES NOT THAT CRAZY.

We must search and find!  
To get peace of mind  
Before we're out of time,  
From such condensed crime.  
That silently got the job done.  
As a witness, I conclude,  
These symptoms point to prove  
The victims have died from...  
Mal-coding...

(hoto)  
Mal coding what does that mean?

(Siramay)  
Exactly how it sounds their brains where messed with  
Because someone wants you all to their selves and they don't cause who's blood is spilled for it

(hoto)  
Ugh this is a lot to take in, look can you just leave me alone for the rest of the week  
I need to think about things

(siramay)  
Ok the time is all yours  
 ***fades off***

 _ **(a/n: a good time to remind you this is the abridged version so your not getting everything I will wright a full better one though for the people who actually want this to be good)**_

 _ **The next day  
**_ _ **Hoto is upset pondering on his life and how he wish it were better than this with his dead mom and hard personality and his brother going away because, the truth of it is  
**_ _ **He really does want someone to love  
**_ _ **In the song  
**_ _ **Pretty lies  
(pretty lies from the frank wildhorn version of the count of monte cristo)  
**_

[Hoto]  
Shigh…

/o3-GjQqYsgo

[Hoto]  
Creator's tell such pretty lies to little wolfs  
Life is good and life is fair for little wolfs  
When you smile and close your eyes  
The pretty lies seem true…

I saw my life, perfectly, it would be  
Smoother than glass, everything in its place  
Order and calm  
Wedding ring, easy grace  
All of my dreams in my reach coming true  
Maki and me  
Doing the things families do  
I saw my life prosperous, safe and sound  
Father and me passing time, skies a blue  
Mother would be happy, I'm happy too  
Life would sail on  
Pretty lies full of bliss  
I saw my life changing  
But never changing like this…

Such pretty lies masquerading as duty and honor  
Everything dies, even little wolfs storybook  
Plans and dreams and  
Give me the world!  
Finally, as it is  
Not black and white  
Compromise, as it is  
Not wrong or right  
Pretty lies, as it is  
SOMEONE AND ME!  
Little girl, foolish boy  
Willing to live like a man who is willing to die  
To justify  
Their pretty lie…sigh


	10. best brothers forever

_**the 3rd and final day maki visits hoto since nothing's happening and comforts him saying how even though maki might have new friends he loves to be with and will be leaving he will always be there for his brother as they have fun passing the time even Turing off gravity in bbf (best brothers forever) ((just to clarify))  
(and its bff from spongebob the musical)  
**_

[MAKI]  
Oh hoto just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't be there for you all you have to do is call and I won't waver a second to go to you  
Cause where brothers…  
And that's what we do

/zpnJQsn9O8M

I got you and you got me  
I don't need my glasses on to see we're both pretty lucky  
Stuck inside with no TV  
But!  
Being bored with you makes me as happy as can be  
Let's have some fun together  
We'll be best bros forever  
BBF, that stands for us

[HOTO]  
Life is sweet, there's snacks we can eat

[MAKI]  
We'll have fun if we go out and just sit around doing nothing

Let's explore, open every drawer

[HOTO]  
Hey, you found my missing dagger!

[MAKI]  
That's what bros are for!  
Let's have some fun together

[HOTO]  
You're my best bro forever

[MAKI & HOTO]  
BBF, that stands for-

(Spoken)  
We're best bros and this is the bro dance  
We're best bros and this is the bro dance  
We're best bros and this is the bro dance  
WE'RE BEST BROS AND-

(Sung)  
Every little thing that I can think of doing just sounds better  
Doing it together  
Every little thing that I can think of doing just sounds better  
Doing it together, doing it with you  
Oooooo  
Ooo

[MAKI]  
Hey you have like 10% control of the universe right?

[HOTO]  
Yeah why?

[MAKI]  
You should do something

[HOTO]  
Well...i don't know if I can but I'll try

 ***try's to do something to the universe and then they start floating***

[MAKI]  
WOAH WHERE FLYING HOTO!  
Floating high like a dragon in the sky  
Feeling good just like I should and you're the reason why  
Let's have some fun together

[MAKI & HOTO]  
We'll be best bros forever  
BBF, that stands for us  
This can't get any better  
You're my best bro forever  
BBF, that stands for us  
BBF, that stands for us  
BBF, that stands for...

(Spoken)  
Maki and Hoto

(Sung)  
That stands for us  
OOOOOOOOooooooHHHH!


	11. the judge part 1

_**So the weekend is over  
**_ _ **Day of the festival  
**_ _ **And natsuki freaks out causes Yuri's corpus**_

Hoto: oh yeah I forgot that was there _ **  
**_

 _ **And Monika comes in and hoto freaks out to her about everything that just happened  
**_ _ **But when Monika is taking it too calmly  
**_ _ **He finds out  
in  
**_ _ **The judge  
(from matt dahan's the count of monte cristo musical)  
**_ _ **(stop at 1:20)**_

/UcOTqwH5Zek

[HOTO]

How did you do the coding you did…..

[MONIKA]  
Darling I don't understand you…

[HOTO]  
I asked you how you did the coding!  
The thing you did from time to time  
The one that killed say-or-e my apparently friend  
Now so it seems Yuri and natsuki!

[MONIKA]  
What are you saying?

[HOTO]  
YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO ASK QUESTIONS!  
I HOLD THE GABLE TO CLUB!  
Answer me now I DEMAND IT!  
What have you to say my friend?

[MONIKA]  
Don't be ridiculous

[HOTO]  
You calculated everything  
But you forgot one simple thing  
One day you'd get caught  
Ever since the first one died  
You played the act and lived the lie  
For salvato you fought!  
But what I didn't understand where your true intentions  
To murder in silent cold blood!  
To reciprocate my affections  
Be satisfied with death says the judge…

 _ **but alas he is to late as the universe resets again what will happen**_  
 _ **well you have to find that out**_  
 _ **next chapter**_


	12. why does she love me?

**and now we are in**

 _ **But hoto could not do anything as Monika reset now having full control over the universe saying she did it because she loves hoto**_  
 _ **But hoto does not believe she loves him in the slightest and is filled with rage**_  
 _ **But he is completely powerless**_  
 _ **And then she ask him to make a poem...**_  
 _ **So he sings of his sadness and how he can't fathom how she could love him**_  
 _ **in the song**_  
 _ **why does she love me (from love never dies, starting at 1:47 and stop at 4:07)**_

/HIC87xblALk?t=107

[HOTO]  
She looks for sympathy  
I'd give her sorrow  
She asks for honesty  
I've none to borrow  
She needs my tender kiss  
She'd beg it off me  
I'd give her ugliness  
Why does she love me?  
She yearns for higher things  
Things I can't give her  
The rush that reality brings  
I can't deliver  
And even when she sings  
And says she loves me  
I try to hurt her still  
Why does she love me?

One more kill, sir  
That's what I need  
If you will, sir?  
Leave the hurt behind

(DO YOU HEAR ME? DO IT!)

She wants the man I'd be  
Husband and father  
At least, she thinks she does  
She needn't bother  
Beneath this mask I wear  
There's nothing of me  
Just horror, shame, despair  
Why does she love me?  
How 'bout you, sir?  
Tell me what am I to do, sir?  
Leave the hurt behind…

 _ **and that was his poem (to hoto's dismay and aggravation)  
** **but then monika discovers the CCC to their fear and makes it visible and scares the life out of them as he (the CCC) Runs away and his camera brakes so now maki and all the other heartless can no longer see hoto and are now freaking out  
** **find out what happens next chapter**_


	13. the arms song

_**Brim the living bone (maki and hoto's armless dad) decides that he has to do something to help hoto but with no knowledge on dimension traveling tells maki to go help hoto while he stays and claims the crowed who can also help  
**_ _ **In  
**_ _ **The arms song (the pants song from be more chill)**_

/MgyX2caA50U

[BRIM, sung]

Hoto

Is in big bad trouble right now  
It's trouble that he can't stop  
And I gotta help him somehow  
I don't know what he needs  
But I know what he wants  
He'll want a dad so strong  
To help him not slip away  
I haven't been a dad for so long  
But I think I'm ready today  
The situation is grave  
Now's the time to be brave  
I'm gonna finally make that climb  
One bone at a time!

When you love somebody  
You put your arms out for them!  
When you love somebody  
You take a chance just for them  
Chance just for them!  
If the road gets bloody  
Focus on the goal 'till the rough stuff's gone  
When you love somebody  
You put your arms out!

Maki!  
I need your help!

[MAKI]  
OH-NO-WHAT-ARE-WE-GONNA-DO-HOTOS-IN-TROUBLE-WITH-A-GIRL-WHO-WANTS-HIS-T-AND-WE-DON'T-KNOW-HOW-TO-STOP-THEM

[BRIM]  
GET IT TOGETHER  
*SMACK* (OW)  
Now listen  
I need you, 'cause I do not have the tools  
To help with what he's going through  
And I know you know all the rules

[MAKI, sung]  
But I'm not what he needs

[BRIM, sung]  
But you're just what he wants  
And this might be hard, I know  
You just suck it up and go!  
When you love somebody  
You put your arms out for them!  
When you love somebody  
You take a stance just for them  
Stance just for them!  
If the fight gets bloody  
Just keep pushing through 'till the pain is gone  
When you love somebody  
You put your arms out!

[BRIM, spoken]  
I need you to reach out to him! I don't know the first thing about dimension traveling and... I'd probably die... but I know you can do something

[MAKI, spoken]  
If I try do what I can to help him there, you have to do what you can to help him here. Everyone's freaking out, I don't care what you do: pacify, aggression, some neutral thing- JUST CAIM THEM DOWN!

[BRIM, spoken]  
…I can do that

[MAKI, sung]  
When you love somebody  
You put your arms out for them

[BRIM, sung]  
Though I don't have arms

[MAKI, sung]  
Somewhat reluctantly

[BRIM & MAKI, sung]  
Still, you gotta go!  
When you love somebody  
You put your arms out for them!  
Metaphorically

[BRIM, sung]  
With my imaginary arms, and your literal arms

[BRIM & MAKI, sung]  
It's a classic study  
Of the things we do for our good fam!  
When you love somebody

[MAKI, sung]  
You see it 'till the end

[BRIM & MAKI, sung]  
When you love somebody

[BRIM, sung]  
The conclusions forgone

[BRIM & MAKI, sung]  
When you love somebody  
You put your big strong arms right ouuuuttt  
You put your arms out!


	14. the epicness (non-abridged)

_**(A/N: you know since all you guys care so much I made the full version of this chapter and not a abridged version! now there will be some grammar and spelling mistakes so do correct me in the reviews so that when I wrte the full version it will be even better so enjoy this is the second to last chapter ((but the most important)))**_

Brim:  
 _Ok how do we stop her_ ….that's it!  
OK EVERYONE CAIM DOWN!  
Now listen  
Hoto's in there with that mean girl and he doesn't know how to stop her  
But we do!  
But we have to break down that 4th wall to do so  
So everyone repeat after me!

 **Pan to hoto and Monika**

Hoto:  
LET  
ME  
OUT!

Monika:  
But why would I do that?  
I don't want you to leave  
Though I am interested  
You seem very…uncertain  
It's rather adorable

 **Maki makes an entrance**

[MONIKA]  
Do you even know what to do?

[HOTO]  
Err!  
Well i...wait….

 **But then the 4** **th** **wall brakes and he hears the combined voices of everyone saying one thing**

[SIRAMAY/HEARTLESS FROM BEYOND THE FORTH WALL/THAT ONE POEM]  
DEEELLLLEAAAATTTTT HHEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRR

[HOTO]  
THAT'S IT IF YOU CAN DELEAT THEM I CAN DELEAT YOU!

[MONIKA]  
But how would you even do that?!

[HOTO]  
Well I just-so-happen to control 10% of the universe

[MONIKA]  
!- Well it's not like you can get out of here

[HOTO]  
Oh no!  
SOMEONE-  
MAKI HEEEEELLLLPPP!

[MONIKA]  
IM GOING TO IMPROVE YOUR LIFE HOTO  
IF I HAVE TO DESTROY THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE TO DO IT!  
 ***but the a red blur appears and tackles Monika***

[MAKI]  
 ***standing on top of Monika*  
** MAKI MAKES AN ENTRANCE!

[HOTO]  
MAKI!  
 ***Runs up and hugs him***

[MAKI]  
I was just in the monitor room thinking  
Oh hoto can handle himself  
But then the camera shut off and I though

Maki:  
HOTO CAN'T HANDLE HIMSELF  
LOOK ILL KEEP HER BUISY YOU GET THE FILE IT'S IN THE FOLDER LIKE SHE SAID!

Hoto:  
Thanks!  
 _ **Now with his brother there he is able to open a portal out temporarily  
**_ _ **As he swims in the code to get her file using his dagger to cut it out wanting her to see him delate it with a sadistic curiosity he goes back to the world**_

Maki:  
And that's why hoto is mostly a carnivore, he can't really help it so I'd prefer if you didn't push your vegetarian outlook on him

Monika:  
Oh that's very interesting I promise to remember that

Maki:  
Hehe yah see you can be nice…  
You should have shown that to hoto  
 _ **Then hoto jumps in**_

Hoto:  
MONI-  
….. ***but then he sees Maki and Monika sitting on the floor nicely chatting with each other*  
** Maki what are you doing

Maki:  
Well you said to distract her!  
And you know I'm not much of a tough guy like you so I thought that the best way to not have anything bad happen was to tell her some stuff about you!

Hoto:  
WITHOUT MY PERMISION!

Maki:  
I'm sorry but look it worked!

Hoto:  
Ugh…Maki  
Just, just go home I have her file so

Maki:  
Oh ok  
Well good luck  
And Monika  
You seem like a nice girl  
But maybe trapping him in hear when he has family like me he cares about wasn't the best idea  
I'm sorry for what he's about to do even if you kinda had it coming  
 _ **And with that he jumps out and back to his world**_

Hoto:  
Now  
 _ **As he turns to her with a sadistic smile  
**_ Where were we

 **The judge part 2 (start at 1:22)**

[MONIKA]  
Pardon me sir let me live

[HOTO]  
No!

[MONIKA]  
I love you!

[HOTO]  
No!

[MONIKA]  
In the name of heaven

[HOTO]  
No!

[MONIKA]  
In the name of the love you once showed me

[HOTO]  
No!

[MONIKA]  
In the name of a creator  
For salvato let me live

[HOTO]  
NO  
NO  
I TELL YOU  
UPON THE I REPREMEND  
IF I PRESS THIS BUTTON AND JUSTICE IS NOT SERVED…  
 ***I will kill you with my own hands*  
** What I didn't understand was your true intentions  
To murder in silent cold blood!  
To reciprocate my affections  
Be satisfied with death  
SAYS THE JUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE

*deletes Monika*

Monika:  
hsayfhre3hjfuwiejcvfrwihvgbierghjeri9ghjvegjrigre8

Hoto:  
YES FINALY

Monika:  
"What's happening...?"  
"Hoto, what's happening to me?"

Hoto:  
JUSTICE!

 _ **Hoto said with a gleeful and sadistic smile as the world glitches around them**_

Monika:  
"It hurts-  
"It hurts...so much."

Hoto:  
 **SUFFER**

Monika:  
"Help me, hoto."

Hoto:  
Oh where floating in space now ok

Monika:  
"Please hurry and help me."  
"HELP ME!"

 _ **And with a fearful rage she banged as hard as she could on the screen witch for a second did startle hoto but then he lightly chuckled knowing Monika could not do anything to him**_

Hoto:  
 _ **Looking with a cold dead glare that showed how heartless he was  
**_ Why would I help you?

 _ **With no help from hoto Monika tried all she could to save herself  
**_ _ **But she kept on getting the same results**_

 **updateconsole (" (\"fdegaehwj \")",**

 **"monika. char does not exist.")**

Hoto:  
Monika does not exist!

 **Call updateconsole (" (\thrstrsj"yte jtw\hrhtr")",**

 **"monika. char does not exist.")**

Hoto:  
Monika does not exist!

 _ **He chanted this like how old kingdoms would praise their leader's name**_

Monika:  
"Did you do this to me, hoto?"  
"DID YOU?"  
"DID YOU DELETE ME?"

Hoto:  
I thought that was quite obvious  
There was even a song on it  
Though I guess being erased from existence can affect your memory

Monika:  
"...How could you?"  
"How could you do this to me?"  
"You were all I had left..."  
"I sacrificed everything for us to be together."  
"Everything."  
"I loved you so much, hoto..."

Hoto:  
You don't love me  
You're like the others Mon  
You're just told to say that  
I don't believe you…  
Sigh….

Monika:  
"I trusted you."  
"Do you just want to torture me?"  
"Watch me suffer?"

Hoto:  
YES  
And I'm loving every second of it

Monika:  
"Were you only pretending to be kind, just to hurt me even more?

Hoto:  
I never saw myself as kind in the first place, but that only makes you more the fool

Monika:  
"I never thought anyone could be as horrible as you are."

Hoto:  
Heheheheh… I knew you didn't love me  
 _ **With a charmed smile with a hint of sadness in it  
**_ That's the best thing you said to me all game

Monika:  
"You win, okay?"  
"You win."  
"You killed everyone."  
"I hope you're happy."  
"There's nothing left now."  
"You can stop playing."  
"Go find some other people to torture."

Hoto:  
HAH I did it  
I even destroyed this universe I bet the heartless will be proud of that  
Is this how it feels?  
Cause it's wonderful

Monika:  
"Hoto..."

Hoto:  
What?!

Monika:  
"You completely, truly make me sick."

Hoto:  
Charmed

Monika:  
"Goodbye."

Hoto:  
Ahh….now what?

Siramay:  
 _ **As I finally poof back to this universe to set the final pieces in place  
**_

Ah! I see you did it

Hoto:  
Oh! Took you long enough!  
Why did you leave! I had to do this all on my own

Siramay:  
I couldn't be there for you hoto I'm sorry but if I was there my connection to reality would over shadow you and she'd fall in love with me and you know why I can't do that

Hoto:  
Yeah, yeah

Both:  
Because I have a wife and I can't go doing around with some in game girl

Siramay:  
 _ **Though it did bug me a bit I let it go how he repeated what I said  
**_ Exactly! You get it

Hoto:  
Ugh yeah though I'm sure she says this to all the people who came this universe

Siramay:  
Hoto…

 _ **Placing a hand on his shoulder**_

You're the CenterPoint for my story you know that no one else from this universe can play it  
Its ok to care no one else will take them away from you

Hoto:  
Eh, it doesn't matter now, everyone is dead

Siramay:

Oh I got to go hoto but don't worry I'll be back in a minute

 _ **And just like that I was gone again**_

Hoto:

Now what?

Monika:  
"..."

Hoto:  
Ugh what now?

Monika:  
"...I still love you."

 _ **And with those 4 little words hoto's entire perspective changed as he yelled his next though so loud it could be heard in another universe**_

Hoto:  
WHAT!

Monika:  
"I can't help it."

Hoto:  
I-i….

Monika:  
"What's wrong with me...?"  
"How horrible am I for you to hate me this much?"

Hoto:  
I don't-  
I killed you…  
But you still L-love me?  
Oh what… What's this feeling I-it's?  
GUILT!

 _ **And with that he starts sobbing fully realizing she actually did care for him and knowing he killed her was to much for him bare or even comprehend**_

Monika:  
"All my friends..."  
"I did so many awful things."  
"So many selfish and disgusting things."  
"I..."  
"I shouldn't have done any of this."  
"I'm just messing up a world that I don't even belong in."  
"A world that you wanted to be a part of..."  
"I ruined it."  
"I ruined everything."  
"Maybe that's why you deleted me..."  
"Because I destroyed everything that you wanted."

Hoto:  
I didn't want that!

Monika:  
"How could I do that to someone I love...?"  
"That's not love..."  
"That's..."

"I've...made up my mind."  
"Hoto..."  
"I know I said that I deleted everyone else."  
"But...that was kind of an exaggeration."  
"I couldn't find it in myself to do it."  
"Even though I knew they weren't real..."

Hoto:  
Everything is real Monika  
It just took a while to figure that out

Monika:  
"They were still my friends."  
"And I loved them all."  
"And I loved the Literature Club."

"I really...did love the Literature Club."  
"That's why I'm going to do this."  
"I know it's the only way for everyone to be happy."  
"And if I really love you..."

"Then..."

Hoto:  
 _ **Singing the all too familiar tune  
**_ _If you love me let me gooooooo…_

Jufhreufhreikvfherujhvreijgviebhnhbtru

 _ **And so the universe restarted again but this wasn't the same hoto that played the first few act's, for Monika in her yandere-in-denial state had changed many people minds and way of thinking but none has she changed so much then hoto's… and all by saying those 4 small words…I still love you, for the first time in hoto's life love has entered his heart, and he doesn't know what to do…**_


	15. a ending

And now my friends the ending to hoto in a literature club abridged this will be better when I make the full version

So hoto is now sad and the world resets without Monika and hoto has a change of heart and is willing to actually play this world in Monika's honor cause that's what she would want and so everything seems good hoto calls sayori a diet maki and it all seems fine…..  
until sayori turns evil

Siramay: HERE WE GO AGAIN!

Hoto: THAT'S IT IM GONNA KILL HER

But then monika saves the day! And destroys everything

But first gives hoto a goodbye song that really drives into hotos heart and the game ends

And with that hoto goes back into his dimension where everyone loved it and he is honored though he feels empty with everything he has just experienced

So he begins

To write

And while this is not the full story this is everything you need to know for doki rouge  
And when that's done I will write the full version of all of this


End file.
